It has come to the attention of the inventor that there is a significant problem in the maintenance of kitchens that food and other materials that accumulate on work surfaces of the kitchen must be collected and disposed of. Frequently, such material is swept into a sink having a garbage disposal unit in the drain. In such instances, the person cleaning the kitchen must often push the material through an opening, which is frequently covered with a flexible, vaned rubber cap, into the disposal unit. The present invention solves the problem of providing a device that integrates the functions of sweeping of debris from surfaces into the drain and of pushing the debris into the disposal unit. The device may also optionally serve as a plug to seal the drain when it is desired to fill a sink.